


God of Giggles

by EnInkahootz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alcohol, Anal Sex, Brothers, Frottage, Incest, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marijuana, Porn, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 10:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Loki gets Thor stoned for the first time.





	God of Giggles

**Author's Note:**

> Thor and Loki are living together on Earth following the events of _Thor Ragnarok_.

“Midgardian herbs?”

Thor stared blankly at the small glass jar Loki was holding.

“Yes, but not just Midgardian herbs,” Loki replied, “I infused them with amplifying magic, enough to account for your general tolerance.”

“Tolerance to what?” Thor asked, tilting his head slightly to the side. He was sitting back on their leather couch wearing just his boxers.

“Well, to alcohol,” Loki explained, “but we have a comparable tolerance to marijuana, so I intensified it the same way I do that rum of yours.”

“Loki,” Thor sighed as he stretched out his legs to put his feet up on the coffee table, “it’s late. Can’t I just hear about your new magic project tomorrow?” He reached for the bottle of rum on the table, but Loki slapped his hand away.

“No, you’re not listening,” Loki said, annoyed. 

“Tomorrow, I said,” Thor bellowed, “I just want to relax.”

Loki glared spectacularly, but Thor was looking at the television and missed it.

“I am trying to help you relax, you oaf,” Loki told him as he sat on the other end of the couch.

Thor picked up the bottle and took a long swig, then turned to Loki, finally interested. Loki smiled.

“You smoke it, like their tobacco, and it’s intoxicating, and relaxing.”

“Like alcohol?” Thor asked after another swallow of his drink.

“Not exactly. Some people like it better, some don’t. I like it better. I find it calms and opens my mind, and eases my worry while stimulating my creativity.” Loki revealed a forest green leather pouch and opened it to retrieve a small pipe made of clear quartz stone.

“So,” Thor said gravely, “it’s a drug.”

Loki scoffed.

“No more than alcohol is, brother. But I’m not going to pressure you. I’ll have it all to myself. Enjoy your drink.”

Loki proceeded to prepare the pipe, grinding the fluffy green clusters of plant and carefully filling the bowl. Thor watched Loki’s hands with interest.

“What are you watching?” Loki asked as he placed the pipe between his lips and lit it.

“Uh,” Thor said with a glance to the television, “one of those movies Tony told me to see.”

Loki gave a little smirk.

“It looks asinine,” he teased, “but I’ll watch with you anyhow.”

Thor smiled and scooted closer, folding his legs up beneath him and wrapping a thick arm around Loki’s shoulders. He sank back into the couch, the side of his body leaning against Loki, and drank from the quickly emptying bottle in his hand.

“Thanks, brother,” Thor said warmly. He turned back to the movie for a while, and they watched in silence as the sweet earthy smell of Loki’s smoke filled the air. 

“It smells good,” Thor said with hesitation.

Loki smiled at him, his eyes just a bit wicked.

“Let me know if you want to try it,” he told him casually.

Thor didn’t say anything for a long time, but he appeared engrossed as he watched Loki smoke. He eyed Loki’s lips as they wrapped around the end of the pipe, he followed the movement of his chest as he inhaled, paused, then exhaled slowly. He admired Loki’s profile, stark against the thick smoke.

“Yes, can I?” Thor finally asked. 

Loki grinned and brought the pipe to Thor’s mouth. Thor parted his lips and Loki placed the pipe gingerly between them.

“Inhale slowly,” Loki instructed as he lit the bowl, “hold it in for a moment, then let it out.”

After his first hit Thor almost coughed, but he stopped himself at the last moment and tried to act cool. His failed attempt endeared him to Loki, who’s lips curled into an amused smile before he leaned in and gave Thor a short, soft kiss.

Thor and Loki passed the pipe between them, watching the movie in silence, save for Thor’s uproarious laughter at every joke. They entwined their bodies comfortably, and Thor rubbed up and down Loki’s clothed thigh when his hand was free. When the pipe was empty, Loki set it down, and Thor rushed to kiss him. Their kiss was deep and long, and Thor slid his hand beneath the hem of Loki’s shirts to stroke his back. Loki pressed closer and used his fingertips to draw soft lines over the back of Thor’s neck.

“I thought you told Tony you’d watch the movie,” Loki said teasingly when Thor finally pulled away from the kiss.

Thor reached for the remote control and pressed pause, then tossed it aside.

“After,” he declared as he began to undress Loki, peeling away the layers with frustration. Thor was already wearing only his boxers, and he pouted over the discrepancy as he worked to rectify it.

Finally they were both naked, and running their palms and fingertips over one another’s skin. Thor sat back and pulled Loki across his lap, Loki’s legs straddled around him. Loki gasped softly and reached down to line up their erections. When Loki touched his hardness, Thor’s body jerked back against the sofa.

“How do you feel, brother,” Loki asked him with concern.

Thor moaned and grabbed Loki by his hair.

“Good,” he replied simply, then pulled Loki in for a desperate kiss.

Hips thrusting, they rubbed hard against each other as Loki ran his lips across Thor’s shoulders and over as much of his arms and chest as he could reach. They were both eager, and it wasn’t long before Thor reached down and lined the head of his cock up with Loki’s hole. Loki breathed in deeply and lowered himself gradually onto Thor’s length until he was fully inside.

“Why,” Thor asked, impassioned, “why, why do you feel so good?”

Loki laughed.

“Because I’m unbelievably sexy,” he whispered in Thor’s ear, then sat up straight and grinned at him, “and because you’re unbelievably stoned.”

Thor grabbed Loki’s hips and thrust up hard and fast a few times, then stopped suddenly and began to snicker. He let go of Loki’s hips to cover his own mouth, but this attempt to silence himself seemed only to amuse him further, and he giggled wildly. Loki chuckled and rolled his eyes, then gripped Thor’s shoulder and began to ride him. Thor’s laughter turned into a moan, and their eyes locked as they made love.

Until Thor began to giggle again. 

Loki laughed and kissed him, and Thor responded with a blissful grin.

“What are you laughing about,” Loki asked.

“I was just thinking about cereal mascots,” Thor said, snickering.

“You’re adorable,” Loki told him. He slowed the pace of their sex, but continued to move his body up and down in a steady rhythm. Leaning forward, Loki pressed his bare chest to Thor’s. He rained soft kisses over Thor’s throat until he had coaxed out a wanton moan.

Loki took Thor’s face in his hands. Thor was biting his bottom lip, his one eye sparkling with bright, lustful sweetness as he gazed at his brother. Loki stared back with a stern expression.

“Fuck me,” Loki demanded.

With a face of determination Thor gave a quick nod and wrapped his arms around Loki’s body, supporting his weight. Thor stood up, carrying Loki against his chest, and Loki clung to him, his legs around Thor’s waist. Pulling out from Loki’s tightness with a groan, Thor laid him on the carpet and turned his body over. He stroked down Loki’s back and over the curve of his ass. Loki made a noise of encouragement and propped himself up on his elbows. 

With a guttural sound, Thor grabbed Loki’s hips and pulled them up until Loki was on his hands and knees. He positioned his body between Loki’s legs, and without hesitation he guided his cock past Loki’s entrance. They both cried out.

“Yes, yes,” Loki breathed, “fuck me hard.”

Thor leaned forward to grab Loki’s long dark hair, then gripped it and pulled, forcing Loki’s back to arch. Thor’s other hand clasped tightly around Loki’s hip, and he began to pound into him with wild, brutal thrusts. The sound of Thor’s pelvis slamming against Loki’s body mixed with Loki’s silvery moans and Thor’s grunts, filling the room with a rhythmic harmony of sounds. 

Until Thor began to giggle again.

This time Loki was less amused and he made a frustrated sound as Thor collapsed forward in a pool of laughter against his back.

“Thor!” Loki yelled, “we’re fucking, pay attention.”

“But I mean,” Thor responded, “why are there so many of them?” Laughing, he pulled himself out of Loki’s ass and fell backwards onto the carpet. “Are the mascots all friends with each other, or are they enemies because the cereals are competitors?”

Loki bent his head over Thor’s face and scowled. But the expression Loki was making seemed to entertain Thor even more than cereal mascots, and he ran his fingers over Loki’s lips and cackled. 

“Why do Midgardians need so many different cereals anyhow?”

“Thor!” Loki shouted, “focus!”

“You’re beautiful,” he told Loki, suddenly quiet and earnest. But a moment later an explosion of giggles overtook him.

Loki shook his head and sighed. He straddled Thor’s body, leaned forward and rocked his hips, slowly rubbing their erections together. Thor was moaning, but he was still laughing between the moans, so Loki gripped the back of his neck and kissed him furiously.

Thor’s body relaxed and he slid a hand into Loki’s hair as he returned his kiss with matched passion. Loki reached down, wrapped his hand around Thor’s width and pushed it back into his eager hole. Thor groaned and thrust up into him, settling deep inside.

“Now you just hold still this time,” Loki instructed gently, “just leave it to me.” Thor nodded. 

Loki smiled and ran his hands over Thor’s shoulders and up and down the curves of his biceps. Thor breathed heavily, but held still and let Loki arrange his arms to lie straight up above his head. Loki grinned at his obedience and sat up on Thor’s hardness, then moaned richly as he began to grind circles with his pelvis, pressing down hard onto Thor’s body, trapping him as far inside as possible. He ran his fingers over Thor’s chest, tracing over the curves of his muscles and the puckered skin around his erect nipples. Thor’s arms moved to reach for him.

“You said you’d hold still,” Loki reminded him as he caught Thor’s wrists and directed his arms back up above his head. “Close your eye,” Loki told him in a soft voice, “Just focus on what you feel.”

Thor did as he was ordered, and Loki began to ride him, moving with a gradually increasing speed and looking down at Thor’s face with longing and fondness. After a time Loki leaned back, supporting his weight with a hand leaning against Thor’s sturdy thigh. Loki rocked his hips, driving himself on and off of Thor’s length, and Thor, no longer able to control himself, began to meet his thrusts. Still, he didn’t move his arms or open his eye, and Loki smiled at this.

After a long stretch of drawn out movements, Loki leaned forward. He laid his lips lightly against Thor’s neck, eliciting a soft startled sound of pleasure. Loki’s cock was pressed between their bodies now, and in his lust he rode Thor harder.

“Tell me how it feels,” he whispered in Thor’s ear.

Thor only moaned loudly.

“Tell me how it feels, brother.”

Thor struggled to regain his composure but he only lost more of it, his arms rushing up to wrap around Loki’s body. Loki didn’t object this time, and Thor opened his eye, grabbed onto Loki’s hair and pulled him in for a long, rough kiss.

After jerking Loki’s head back by his hair, Thor pushed Loki off of him, then rearranged their bodies so that Loki was the one laying on the carpet. Thor pinned Loki down, his arms stretched above his head with Thor’s strong hands clamped tightly around his wrists. Thor grinned down at him, the weight of his body pressing Loki to the floor.

“That was a fun change,” Thor told him. He removed one hand from Loki’s wrists, but the large hand that remained held them easily. With his freed hand Thor reached down and shoved himself inside. “But don’t go expecting to make that a regular thing.” 

Before Loki had a chance to reply, Thor bent and kissed him hard, then covered his mouth. Loki moaned richly against Thor’s hand as Thor began to slam in and out of him.

“You know that when we fuck, I’m the one in charge,” Thor told him in a voice that was part growl, “You know that when we fuck, you are mine.”

Loki nodded with docile eyes. Thor uncovered his mouth.

“I am always yours, Thor,” Loki whispered.

Thor groaned with desire and fucked him harder. Letting go of his wrists, Thor bent Loki’s legs closer to his chest, allowing Thor’s hardness to reach deeper inside with every forward movement. Thor wrapped a hand around Loki’s erection, and Loki moaned desperately as Thor jerked him in rhythm to his thrusts.

“Come for me, brother,” Thor commanded.

Loki didn’t hesitate. His flesh pulsed in Thor’s hand and he shot wet against his own stomach. At the same instant Thor allowed himself to release, and as they shared their passion, Thor kissed Loki with tenderness.

Afterwards they lay together with Loki’s head on Thor’s chest. Thor stroked Loki’s hair.

“Loki,” he asked.

“Yes, brother?” He ran his fingertips lightly over Thor’s skin.

“Do we have any cereal?”

“Yes,” Loki told him with a smirk, “but I’m not getting it for you.”

“No, come on, get it.”

“You get it.”

“But you always put in just the perfect amount of milk for me,” Thor argued.

“Flattery will get you nowhere,” Loki paused, “in this particular instance. Get your own cereal.”

“Loki,” Thor whined.

But in the end Thor got the cereal himself.


End file.
